


The Recruit

by darkskiesprettylies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Hydra, Romance, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskiesprettylies/pseuds/darkskiesprettylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiara Williams a Senior Special Agent for the CIA's Special Operations Group, recruited into SHIELD's Strike team under the command of Brock Rumlow. Will she be able to work under the command of a man, who values order and discipline above all else, or will she find herself deep waters with only herself to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Team

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't attempted a marvel fic in a long while. My last attempt didn't last long. I'm going to start off with small chapters maybe later they'll become bigger chapters depending on if I can get the flow right. Hopefully this will go differently to my last fic and you will all enjoy this story.

 It had been a long drive, but I couldn't remove the smile from my face as I exited my car and looked up at the structure known as the Triskelion- otherwise known as SHIELD HQ. Stepping through the doors, I immediately spotted eight guards, armed, and positioned at the three exits and the hallway which I assumed lead to the elevators. But, a glass wall surrounding the lower ground meant you didn't have to get past the guards to get out, simply by shooting the glass, and that was assuming it wasn't bulletproof, would be enough.

But this was SHIELD, the guards wouldn't be the only problem, should I need to escape. A lot of the agents walking around were more than likely agents from operations, dangerous individuals, just like me. But I didn't think I would need to escape any time soon, after all I was here because of the Director, Nick Fury, who recruited me personally. Alexander Pierce had seemingly approved of me as well and had fast tracked my recruitment from the CIA's Special Operations Group. I'd been with them for two years, had since made special agent and was even working my way up to senior special agent when SHIELD put a call in, showing an interest in me and my skills.

I refocused my mind on why I was here to begin with, to meet with Pierce and my new team. Making my way to the receptionist, I offered a small smile and introduced myself. "I'm Agent Williams, here to see Alexander Pierce."

He looked up from his screen and nodded before handing me a thumb scanner. "Place your thumb on the scanner." His tone was almost laced with boredom as I placed my thumb on the scanner. "Welcome Agent Williams. Mr Pierce will meet you on the forty first floor, the elevators are through that corridor on your left and here's your lanyard. Have a pleasant day." He sounded like he wanted me to have anything but a pleasant day. But still I took the lanyard with a smile and I placed it over my head. I made my way past the two guards, both of whom were carrying, the guns just about visible beneath their suit jackets.

Hitting the button for the elevator, I watched with a hint of intrigue as it rose up from a subterranean level and opened up to show seven males, all well built and all dressed in black combat gear. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at them all curiously, before stepping in, and noting that the button for floor forty one was already pressed. I wondered as I checked the men’s reflections in the glass doors if the group were my new team.


	2. All Eyes On Me

I could feel their eyes on me as the elevator rose up, floor by floor. I could see their reflections in the elevator doors, evaluating me, assessing me as a threat- while I assessed my chances against them. They more than likely saw the gun wrapped around the small dip of my back and yet hidden beneath my navy blue blazer, just as I saw the hand guns strapped to their thighs, blending in with their tactical vests and black combats. But I knew I was overthinking it all, seeing threats where there weren't any, at least not yet.

As the lift finally reached my floor I stepped out quickly, putting pace between me and the men. "Ain't you a little out of your depth here sweetheart?" I turned to see the tallest of the group of men had spoken. A small smile curled at my lips.

"I can disarm you in 2 seconds, knock you out in 4, I'm not out of my depth, I'm out of your league." Turning back without a second glance, I headed to the conference room, the sound of the other men teasing their team mate at just being burned music to my ears.

After knocking on the door, I let myself inside the room, seeing Alexander Pierce standing tall by the large pane of glass that allowed him to overlook the Potomac River.

"Agent Williams, its a pleasure to see you again. How are you finding our headquarters, impressive aren't they?" I offered a polite smile.

"Yes sir, the CIA sure doesn't have anything quite like this."

"Well, once Agent Rumlow and his team get here we can get you acquainted and settled in- ah Rumlow." He smiled as the door opened, I turned to see one of the men from the elevator. Tall, dark, chiselled features and an air of arrogance to go with it all. I had the feeling that I wouldn't be getting settled in to quickly.

"Sir." Brock nods, standing to attention between Pierce and I.

"Rumlow, this is Agent Williams, as I told you Williams will be the newest member to your STRIKE team. After Agent Jensen's unfortunate death, you need a new marksman, Williams here as held the The Wimbledon Cup for the last two years." As Pierce began reciting my resume, I couldn't help but think that this was impressing no one, its what I did in the field that mattered, not what I had done in the past.

"So on paper you got what it takes to be on STRIKE Team, but we'll see how good you are in the field." Rumlow turned to me, he didn't look impressed but was clearly re-evaluating his stance on me.

"Throw what you have at me, if I can't deal with it, I don't deserve to be here."


	3. Show Me What You Got

I never should have opened my mouth, I thought as Jack Rollins- the guy who said I was out of my depth - tried to throw me to the floor again. They wanted to 'see' how well I preformed in hand to hand combat, but I knew they were just trying to break me, to kick me out of their all male team before I even got in. We'd been at it near enough five hours, and every time I took one Strike team member down, another would take his place, fresh and ready to take the newbie down. But I was stubborn, and determined to prove my worth.

Rollins finally threw me and I sprung to my feet, feeling a dull ache between my shoulder blades, as well as the quickly-forming bruises from every move I blocked. My hair was falling from my ponytail, strands plastered to my cheek and neck with sweat.

Rollins had been one of the tougher members of my new team, purely because of his size, his reach was double that of mine and to get with in reach of him, would mean that he could easily reach me. I wasn't sure I could seriously injure him and I definitely couldn't kill him so I found myself watching my actions carefully, trying to be careful.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Getting tired already?" He mocked, he'd had an hour to refresh himself; I hadn't even stopped to drink yet and I was starting to get irritated with all of them. But it was this comment that made me want to end it and fast.

He beckoned me to him crouching, almost offering me a free shot. I saw an opportunity and moved fast, grabbing his arm. In one fluid movement, I managed to push my body up, wrapping my legs around his neck and taking him to the floor. I wasn't done yet though as I moved slightly so my thighs were around his thick neck and then locked my legs in place.

Realising what I was doing, he grabbed at my legs, trying to pry my thighs apart, the others having gone quiet now, watching me as I squeezed tighter and tighter, hoping to make him pass out. It took everything I had just to keep him pinned to the floor, not to mention to keep my legs tightly around his neck. I could feel him struggling less and less underneath me.

"Enough!" That was Rumlow. I looked up at him, now he wanted to stop. "We're done here."

"What?" It came out more breathless than I intended.

"We're done. I've seen enough. Get up, get changed. Meet me in the conference room in thirty minutes." With that, he turned and walked out. Just like that it was over. I let go of Rollins and found Chris Jenner, one of the other STRIKE members, offering me his hand. I hesitated before taking it and climbing off of Rollins, who let out a groan as he sat up and rubbed at his neck.

"Colour me impressed, never seen anyone take Rollins down like that 'cept Rumlow." Jenner smiled.

"Thanks, I guess- I should probably go get changed." It felt weird, they had all been trying to beat me in to quitting and yet Jenner seems so smiley like... Like maybe I had passed some stupid initiation into their little group.


	4. Order and Discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here, mostly just a filler. Hope you're all enjoying it so far :D

Taking the elevator back to the conference room, I assessed the aches and pains from the sparring session and silently fumed at myself for not seeing it was all some male driven initiation or test to see if I could hack it in their team. I'd seen it before, so why I hadn't expected it was no ones fault but my own.

Catching sight of myself in the glass, I quickly pulled my damp hair up into a tight bun, hoping to keep an air of professionalism as I made my way to Rumlow in the conference room.

This time, the door was already standing open, Rumlow sat on the edge of the table waiting for me. He looked me over as I stepped inside, like a bird of prey watching a field mouse pass by. Only I wasn't a field mouse and wouldn't be treated like a second rate agent, not again, not here.

"You wanted to see me?" He nodded, still watching me, he seemed to be picking his words.

"You have some skill....actually a lot, you don't have a lot of strength but you make up for it in speed and technique. You might have what it takes to make it on my team. Honestly though, I expected you to put Rollins down quicker, earlier." His tone was almost bemused, like he wanted me to take Rollins down.

"I thought the whole thing was to show what I could do. But clearly not. I took him down in the end though."

"You didn't just take him down, you knocked him down a peg or two, maybe even humiliated him in his mind, he's certainly not gonna like you for it." He shook his head. "I need to know that you aren't going to be pushing his buttons, making things difficult. I ask for two things from my team; order and discipline. You follow my orders and we won't have a problem, but you push Rollins, he isn't going to hold back." I almost smiled, ready to tell him I wouldn't if it came to it.

"Oh I don't think Agent Williams has anything to be worried about, it looked to me like she was holding back." It was Pierce and he turned to address me. "I'm starting to see why Fury recruited you." I stood a little straighter as Pierce spoke.

"Thank you sir. But I'm not here to fight Rollins or any of my team, I'm here to do a job, I'm here to work on Strike Team and eliminate threats to the nation." Pierce nodded, a look passing between him and Rumlow; a look that bothered me, but I didn't know why.‏


	5. Hot Shot

We were all out on the gun range, the guys taking shots at the targets on the ground, while I laid flat to floor, heart rate as low as I could get it; my breathing in sync with my heart beat.

I had yet to take a shot, this was a new range - I had to find a spot and compose myself. In the field it was easier, it was sometimes do or die; but out here I could take all the time I wanted, or so I thought.

"Thought you were some kind of hot shot?" Rollins asked, he only seemed to speak to me to pass on a message or take a jab at me.

I ignored him and carried on looking through my scope, scouting five targets six hundred yards out.

"I'm talking to you!" He shouted frustrated that he couldn't get a rise out of me.

Seconds later, I let off my first round. Inhaling calmly, I moved my rifle millimetres to my right as I reloaded and fired again. In under thirty seconds I had fired five shots, I looked to Rumlow for confirmation.

"Five shots, five targets, five direct hits." I smiled and turned to look at Rollins who stood high up above me.

"Does that qualify as being a hotshot?" His lip turned up and he turned away, marching back to the others.

Jenner offered a smile before turning back to his target. Reloading once again, I became aware of Rumlow standing over me, watching everything I did without saying a word.

_Brock Rumlow_

This girl was a pain in the ass, but even I couldn't deny she was good, real good in fact.

She took her sweet time getting into practice, but whatever it was about Rollins taunting her, it had made her fire the best 5 shots anyone of us had seen. For all his worth, Jensen had never made clean shots like that.

I moved closer to her, meaning to see if that was a fast time for her; if she could do better, but I found my eyes wandering up from her legs, the curve as her legs met her ass, clad in slightly too tight combats that emphasised her curves, then the dip into her back, where she always seemed to keep a back-up piece.

It was that thought that shook me from the trance I had lost myself in. She was a subordinate and not to mention, I had better things to be doing than checking her out.

"That was pretty good, can you do better?" I asked looking down at her.

"Depends on wind speed and the weather in general; the more settled it is, the less messing around I have to do. But it doesn't really matter what I do here, its what I do on a mission that counts." She hadn't taken her eyes from the scope as she spoke and I realised why when she let off another round of shots. I looked up and found another five perfect hits.

"Well maybe we'll get a mission some time soon and you can prove your worth."


	6. My Girl

The first mission we had was pretty smooth.

A gifted had taken his hander hostage as they transported him from his home to a SHIELD facility. 

Niall Thompson had a habit of running back home whenever he escaped; but this was the first time he had harmed a SHIELD agent. 

A technopath with a knack for lock picking was a pain to keep under lock and key - but this time he was going to the Fridge, SHIELD's hi-tech prison for their gifted and most dangerous prisoners.

Most of the team wanted to celebrate, but from what I could tell it was an excuse to dress in something other than combats and drink.

But as I stood outside the bar like they told me to, in my black skinny jeans, knee high boots and wine coloured silk vest, I couldn't help but think it was another wind up. 

Combing my fingers through my hazel toned hair, I smiled as I saw Jenner heading towards me, wearing black slacks and a blue fitted shirt.

"I was beginning to think you guys were standing me up." I smiled playfully. 

"Now why would we do that?" He smiled letting a soft chuckle out, his usually flat dirty blonde hair spiked up. "I think the boss and the others are parking up. You scrub up well Williams."

"I know." I replied, smile still etched onto my lips as I saw the the rest of the team heading towards us. "Looks like you all clean up well too."  
My eyes quickly found Rumlow, but how could they not? His black slacks fitting just right, tight in all the right places and his crisp white shirt accentuating his muscled body and tanned arms. 

I shook myself, I put it all down to being single and the fact that I had never seen any of the team in anything but their combat attire.

"What do you know, Williams actually is a woman." Rollins commented; I was unsure whether it was a compliment or another dig as he looked me up and down.

"What d'you know Rollins is actually an ass." I replied with a sweeter smile as Jenner opened the door to the bar and we all headed in.

Brock Rumlow

Jack couldn't have been anymore right if he tried. 

She looked great in her uniform, but dressed she was all woman. She was a completely different person to look at. 

She only wore a little makeup, just how I liked it and it all set to frame her face, she looked beautiful. 

I was starting to think this was a bad idea. I didn't have time to be messing around with some girl, let alone the complications of that girl being a member of my unit. No, I had to keep her at arms length see her as nothing but another guy.  
But when she looked this good, I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like underneath all those clothes. 

"Hey Boss, your round." Mikel said, nudging me as I sat at the bar, my mind on her.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." I turned to the bartender. As I placed an order for eight more beers, I turned my head, seeing Williams heading my way some guy behind her.

"Come on sweet thing, you can't look that good and not want to be fucked." I almost laughed but instead I grinned to myself and shook my head- how long till she put him on his ass? 

She turned glaring at him, mouth open to speak, then I saw Jenner coming away from the pool table, set on playing the hero. 

I couldn't have that.

"Asshole, yeah I'm talking to you. She's taken. So back off before I break your face." My voice deep, menacing if I do say so myself as I threw an arm around Williams' shoulders, pulling her smaller frame tight to my side, her perfume just the right amount of sweet to send my senses mad.

I felt her stiffen beneath my touch, but she soon relaxed. 

The guy held his hands up in defense, apologising - he didn't know she was my girl he said as he backed away from us. 

My girl, now there was a pleasant thought.

"Thanks, Rumlow." She looked up at me with those stormy eyes and pulled away from my side. "Those our beers?" She asked stepping to the bar, acting like the whole thing hadn't happened.


	7. Captain America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, things have been a little difficult recently. Hopefully I'll be updating as frequently as I had been.

I wasn't exactly sure what had just happened- one moment some sleaze was hounding me, and the next I was suddenly pressed against Rumlow's side, his arm around me almost possessively as he told the guy to back off.

The scent of his cologne and the warmth emanating from his body was enough to make me want to stay like that, but he was my boss, or at least one of them and the last thing I wanted was people to think was that I was sleeping my way through STRIKE and to the top of the food chain. No, that would cause more problems than I needed.

As I thanked him with a smile, I grabbed my beer and turned my attention to something else. He knew what I was capable of and yet he had chosen to intervene. I guess I had been accepted into the STRIKE Team more than I had thought and that was all I was taking from it.

* * *

Most days we trained or escorted Pierce to meetings, it seemed we doubled as a kind of personal guard for him, but as Secretary of SHIELD I could understand that.

It was a week before our next mission, a mission to Councilwoman Hawley's home. We weren't alone this time, with the VIP being a Councilwoman, that meant we needed the best and the best was Captain Rogers, so he would be joining us. Everyone knew of Captain America and a part of me was excited to meet him, but at the same time I had to be professional about it, I was STRIKE afterall.

"So this is the new Recruit?" The Captain asked, turning to Rumlow as we flew in towards our destination.

Rumlow turned his lips slightly and nodded towards me, he knew I could speak for myself.

"Captain Rogers," I offered my hand. "Agent Kiara Williams. Nice to meet you."

He smiled and shook my hand before dropping it. "Pleasure to meet you too ma'am. I look forward to seeing what you can do, Fury says you're good." And that was a compliment straight from the director of SHIELD to Captain America. A compliment that never felt so uplifting.

"I guess we'll see won't we." I offered a small smile. There was little point in me telling him about my capability to be on this team, this was Captain America, the best there is. It was better for me to prove my worth and show him just how good I was.

I caught sight of Rumlow behind him; the small nod and smile I got was enough to know I gave the right answer.


	8. Darkness

Moving through the grounds of Councilwoman Hawley's home was a pain. We didn't want to be seen in case those holding her hostage decided to take her out, but with limited cover we were struggling.

The only upside was the group of trees close to the house that I could climb into and that coupled with the heat sensor attached to my sniper rifle, I would be able to quickly detect the number of hostiles within. As we got closer I signalled to Rogers and Rumlow before moving to the trees. With a practiced ease I climbed up the tree, positioning myself carefully should I need to take a shot.

Scouting through my scope I began picking up heat signatures. We knew Hawley had four staff working today, so I added her to the list and I had quickly found all five hostages. Followed by eight hostiles.

"Rumlow, staff are being held on the first floor, far room on the east side. Guarded by three hostiles. Hawley according to the blueprints is in the master bedroom with two hostiles, one at the window and one at the door. One hostile is patrolling the first floor in an anti clockwise rotation, in three minute sweeps. The last two are on the ground floor moving in a figure eight, passing each other every ninety seconds." The radio crackled slightly as I waited for a response.

"Can you take down any of the targets?" Came Captain Rogers. My old rifle would never have had enough power to penetrate the walls and take them down, but SHIELD toys were so much more fun, it'd be no problem.

"I can neutralise the ground floor and the guards with the staff, the patrol can be taken out when he comes by, but its only going to give you a small time frame, when those bodies start dropping though they're going to know something is wrong."

"I already plan on being inside." I frowned, what was he talking about.

"Take'em out!" Rumlow barked over the comms.

Keeping my heart rate as steady as possible, I acted fast taking down one just as Rogers came through and took down the other.

The rest of the team were moving through the ground floor as Rogers raced up the stairs.

Putting my eye to the scope again, I moved to the big group; vaguely aware Rogers was moving to the Councilwoman as Rumlow lead his team to the others.

I took down two before Rollins kicked the door in and and Rumlow took the last one down.  

I felt calmer now, only two left it was going okay. Moving to back Rogers up, I saw the flare of heat from a gun going off and quickly took down the shooter.

Hawley and Roger's still seemed to be intact as he took down the final one.

"Clear." Came a resounding call from the team, but just as I went to confirm something snagged my ankle and I was pulled from the tree. I slammed against the ground hard, my head bouncing off of it and that was the last thing I remembered as then all I saw was darkness.


	9. A Centipede

When I started to come around, I could hear Rumlow shouting, and feel myself being dragged across the floor. I went to grab and remove the hand of whoever was dragging me, then I began to realise what was happening, the shouting was from my comms, I had never reported in and Rumlow wanted to know where I was. But they'd soon realise what was going on as who ever it was hauled me by the back of my tactical vest and up the stairs to the back porch.

I could hear someone running down the stairs, just as Jenner turned from his position on the ground floor and saw me. His eyes widened as he caught sight of me, bringing his gun up to take my assailant down, but just as quickly, he lowered it again, and I found out why when I felt the cold melt of my assailant's gun pressed against the nape of my neck.

"Boss we got a problem here." I heard Jenner come in over the comms.

"What?" Came Rumlow's reply just as Rollins entered, gun raised as well, his finger seemed to tighten on the trigger, itching to take down whomever had gotten hold of me, but Jenner blocked him, he didn't want him shooting while the gun was pressed against me.

Suddenly, I was pulled up, an arm around my neck as my assailant moved to take better control of me.

"Hostile has a hold of Williams, too risky to take a shot." There was no reply from Rumlow, but I could hear the hurried footsteps above me, Rogers and Rumlow moving into the room making it seem very crowded.

"Now, you can make this easy on yourself, just let the lady go and there won't be any problems." The man's arm only tightened around my throat in response.

Rumlow was glaring intensely at my captor, while Jenner and Rollins both looked unsure what to do.

My captor moved the gun from my head and began firing at them, forcing them to dive out of the way, but his grip on my throat never loosened.

As he turned, his focus switching to Rogers, I pulled free the blade from my waist and sunk it deep within his arm, trying to get him off of me. The grip loosened enough for me to get free, but otherwise it didn't seem like it had much effect.

I twisted my body, pulling the knife with me and forced it into his leg as Rogers pulled me back, pushing me into Rumlow who moved me into the hallway just as the assailant opened fire. From the sound of it, Rollins and Jenner returned fire.

When I inched back into the room, whomever it was had been put down. I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I'd been holding.

"What the hell happened out there Williams?!" Rumlow barked, far angrier than I felt he should have been.

"I was in a tree, I had no support on the ground, I had no idea he was there till he pulled me from the tree." I pressed my palm against the side of my head, right at the point of contact. I could feel the blood there, but rather than make a big deal about it, I pulled my hand away and wiped it against my combats, no one needed to fuss over me.

"Who was supposed to cover Williams?" Rogers asked and I could see Rollins pale slightly, but his voice was strong and steady as he spoke.

"The area was clear, hostiles had been confirmed inside, I saw no reason to stay outside."

"Look, what's done is done - okay?" I didn't need Rollins hounding me about this too. Then something on the assailant's wrist caught my eye and I stopped to look. "What is this?" Pulling his sleeve up revealed to us what looked like some kind of mechanical centipede attached to his arm, a kind of orange liquid swirled in the segments that made up its 'body'.

"Whatever that is we should call in a crew to take his body back to SHIELD and find out what that thing actually does." Rogers suggested. "And you should get your head looked at Williams, you're bleeding." And just as he said it Jenner pulled out gauze from a pocket somewhere and moved to me.

"Here lets try and clean some of that up." I pushed his hand away gently, shaking my head as I did while Rogers and Rollins began to move the body outside. "Jenner I'm fine, stop fussing me." I breathed out. "

You're-" He began till Rumlow cut across him.

"Jenner you heard her, get the team ready to go- call in the cleaners and make sure there is a detail in place for the Councilwoman and that the other council members are upping their security."

"Sir." Jenner nodded and moved off. Rumlow seemed to hesitate before moving back to me, gauze now in his hand. He pulled out a chair and pointed to it. "Sit down, Williams- let me look at the cut." I frowned, I had said I was fine.

"I'll be fine sir, lets just get things wrapped up and..." The look he gave me stopped my protests and I moved to sit down. I wasn’t being given a choice. "Really its fine."

"Let me be the judge of that." He murmured, pulling my hair from its bun, he raked his fingers gently through it before moving to lift it to try and get a look at the cut. I knew when he found it as he pressed the gauze to it, causing me to wince. "Thought you said it was fine?" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well if you're going to prod it like that, then yeah its going to hurt." I resisted the urge to turn and shake my head at him, instead settling for an eye roll.

"Good for you its just a small cut, we'll clean it up properly back at HQ, with a little luck it should heal without any more help. But from now on, you partner with Mikel." He left no room for me to question it as he stood up straight and motioned me out the door as our ride began to land.


	10. Stay Alert

Rumlow had been right. Once back at the Triskelion, the wound was cleaned and simply glued back together, I was checked for a concussion and sent back on my way. Opening the door, I found Rollins leaning against the wall waiting for me. Although I hadn't outright blamed him for what had happened, it had been his fault. He should have stayed with me and made sure the area was clear instead of following after Rumlow like his shadow. So to say I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with him would be an understatement.

"Hey Williams." I chose to ignore him and carried on walking down the hall. "Kiara-" He tried again, placing a hand on my shoulder to stop and turn me. I froze, fighting every instinct I had to wrench his hand away from me. Turning slowly to look up at him, I tried to keep my face neutral.

"What Rollins?"

"Look, I may not like you, but I shouldn't have left you out there like that, we were paired together and I messed up. I guess, well I'm sorry okay?" It looked like it had pained him to say it, which pleased me more than it should, but it didn't mean I forgave him, he had been making things difficult since I joined the team. But Rumlow had said not to push his buttons, so I could at least make peace with him.

"Yeah, well it shouldn't have happened at all, but it has and you've come and apologised, so we're good. So long as it doesn't happen again." I didn't wait for a reply, catching the look on his face that said it had been far easier than it should have been, I hurried on down the hall and as far away from him as I could get. I just had to hope that after this Rollins laid off, that he accepted I was on this team and I wasn't leaving any time soon. At least I didn't have to worry about him having my back, Mikel would be my new partner and so far I haven't had any problems with him.

* * *

Because I had been attacked during the mission, even though it had been successful, they decided not to go out drinking especially when I declined to go, promising next time I would. So I found myself with a free evening with nothing to do. As often happened with my free time, I decided the gym would help me burn off any excess energy so I could sleep that night.

Walking into SHIELD's gym for the first time, I was surprised to find it almost empty. I smiled, I wouldn't gave to deal with any chauvinists telling me how to throw a punch or that I wasn't using the equipment quite right or worse have them staring as I worked out. Maybe my yoga pants and racer back vest were a little distracting, but I didn't wear it for anyone but me and my own comfort.

Dropping my gym bag, I decided to begin with a punch bag to relieve some of the pent up frustration I had. After wrapping my hair up into a loose bun and taping up my hands, I pushed gently at the bag letting it sway before taking a stance and letting my first jab loose. Left, right, left, right, alternating jabs to uppercuts, the more I put into it,  the more relaxed I began to feel, it was something similar to a trance.

I wasn't sure how long I had been there, but sweat beaded my skin, tendrils of hair were damp and stuck to my skin, but even as I became aware of someone behind me, I didn't falter in my rhythm until I was turning, ready to land a punch on whoever was watching me. Seeing it was Rumlow had me faltering, trying to make sure I didn't hit him, but tripping over myself in the process I was ready to hit the floor when he hooked his arm around my waist, pulling me straight up to my feet.

"Easy."

"Jesus Christ Rumlow! What are you doing? I could have knocked you out." I was breathless and now I had stopped, I realised how tired I was.

"Nice throw, definitely would have been a good shot, but if I was going to do something, I would have done it when I walked in five minutes ago." There was a sort of playfulness to his hazel eyes that I hadn't seen before and it threw me, taking the fight out of me.

"Yeah right I guess so - what were you doing?" I asked perhaps a little suspiciously -he had been watching me; why?

"I came in to use the gym, but saw you and wondered how long it would take for you to realise I was here." His teasing edge turned serious. "If I was someone else, someone dangerous, you could be dead right now. You have to be aware of your surroundings at all times. What happened today wasn't on you, you had your eye to a scope, but right now, you should have been alert."

"I'm in a SHIELD building, armed guards at every entrance, unless an agent wants me dead I can say with confidence I am pretty safe here." I couldn't understand him, his attitude. I was right, here I was safe, out there was different, even at home I was alert, the slightest sound and I had a gun to hand; just in case.

"That doesn't mean its safe. With our job you have to be on your toes, twenty-four/seven, three hundred and sixty-five days a year. We've all learned the hard way, how badly things can go wrong. I just want you to understand the threat levels involved with our work." Again his tone softened. I didn't understand we were STRIKE team, SHIELD's equivalent of a S.E.A.L team, why would we be in any more danger than them.

"Are you expecting something to happen? Do you know something that I don't? If there is something coming don't you think I have the right to know about it?" Or was this something more? "Has Rollins said something? One of the others? Have they threatened me?" My voice hitched slightly. I needed to trust my team to have my back, like me or not I had to be able to trust them.

"No-no, they wouldn't dare. You've more than proved yourself a capable member of the team, I would not stand for anything like that. Rollins is a pig headed asshole, but he wouldn't do anything." He took a step closer to me. "I just want you aware of the dangers our job possess, its never been done, there's always something." At his proximity I felt myself calm, relax. I looked up, seeing how close he was and something wanted me to close that gap. I backed off, picking up my bag.

"Thanks Rumlow. Guess I'll have to start sleeping with one eye open." I smiled as I headed for the door to leave.


	11. Not Such A Crack Team

If anything I felt the incident at the Councilwoman's home and Rumlow's talk with me in the gym had served nothing but to drive me harder. I felt more alert, more ready, more focused than I had been. I think most of the team had realised it, even Rollins was paying a little more attention to what I was doing, what I was capable of. But it played on my mind, even though Rumlow assured me none of the team would do anything to me, who else could he have meant?

I often found myself analysing my team mates, trying to determine if any of them would try to hurt me. Like I was now as I sat in the chopper awaiting drop off. None of them paid more attention to me than was necessary, bar Jenner, but it was obvious he liked me. I felt I was a curiosity to Rumlow, sure he teamed regularly with the Black Widow, but she was a proven agent, capable of completing anything thrown her way, I was new, I was having to prove myself constantly, always side ways glances, checking I was keeping up, that I wasn't struggling.

  
"Williams-Williams!" Rumlow barked at me breaking me from my thoughts.

  
"Sir?" I didn't flinch, didn't bat an eye, even though I knew most of the team was staring at me.

  
"Head in the game, we're landing." His voice lowered, if I didn't know better I'd say he was concerned. "Focus, we need you out there." I nodded tightly and was the first up and out when the doors opened, Mikel tagged my back, to say he had my six and we moved out.

We moved through the maze of warehouses heading to the building by our target and began our ascent up the side, Mikel would be my spotter as I covered the team below. Once they breached the warehouse my job was to take down any that escaped. Not much fun for him, but as word reached about more of these people with centipedes on their arms we couldn't take any chances. Setting up my scope I watched the team disperse in to pairs and manoeuvre through the surrounding buildings to cover all entrances.  

  
One by one the confirmation came through that everyone was in position and at Rumlow's command they breached the building as one from all entrances.

  
"Anything Williams?" Mikel breathed next to me.

  
"Nothing, haven't even heard a single shot fired." I frowned, something wasn't right and as I took my finger off the trigger to speak, my comm crackled.

  
" _Not such a crack team after all. Maybe we should just kill you all now, show SHIELD just how serious we are_?"  My eyes flickered over to Mikel.

  
"Crap." He licked his lips.

  
"Well what's protocol? Do we go in or do we call on back-up?" I asked, Mikel was now in charge, it was his decision.

  
"I-I don't know." I breathed out a sigh, stay calm, think it through.

  
"Try to reach base, we'll monitor the situation and head in if needs be." I had thought Mikel was a little more level headed than this, he was my senior, but clearly leadership was not his forte.

  
"I can't reach them there's interference." Mikel had clearly never faced a situation like this. I swallowed, this could make things problematic, clearly the number of hostiles and their capabilities surpassed what we had expected.

  
"Okay, I'm switching to heat sensor, I'll try and pin point everyone, then we move it-" I caught the look Mikel gave and sighed. "I'll go in, we'll switch to a different frequency, if I lose contact assume the worst, get back, get back-up."

  
"Right- hey Williams, it was a good idea bringing you on to the unit." He smiled, I shook my head and offered him a smile.

  
"Tell me that again if I get everyone out."


	12. Romanoff

Switching my scope out I soon found the rest of our team in what seemed to be an open area of the factory, eight hostiles and the six of ours on their knees, hands behind their heads. I couldn't detect much more from my scope and a sweep around didn't reveal anyone else.

"Okay, I'm heading in. I'll try to keep in contact the whole time, but if you haven't heard from me in the next twenty minutes-"

"I know. I'll cover you the best I can from up here." He looked at me a little guiltily, perhaps he knew as I did that if Rumlow found out about this, he would flip at the fact the newbie was the one keeping a level head, but then again protocol for this kind of situation differed by agency. With the CIA I would have had no choice but to go in, but SHIELD we may have needed to wait for back-up, but that gave these hostiles time organise themselves a little more.

Sliding down the ladder, I pulled round my AR-15 as I hit the ground and moved up swiftly to the door on the east side of the building. Moving into a crouch I was ready to move in when my radio crackled.

"Williams you have incoming, female moving fast about to turn the corner."

"Copy that Mikel." But I had nowhere to go, nowhere to take cover. Bringing my AR-15 up, I took aim at the corner waiting for them to come into my line of fire.

As the flash of red hair shot into view, coming into a crouch herself a Beretta 9mm in hand; I took my finger off the trigger and breathed out.

"Agent Romanoff, I didn't know you were working this too?" I asked quietly coming to stand up as she too stood lowering her gun.

"Agent Williams-" Her smirk was offhand, her tone just as low. "I'm not-technically, but I've been watching this group for awhile. I just heard STRIKE team were going in, when I tried to make contact and couldn't get through I thought I best check it out. Looks like it's a good thing I came." I nodded, it was and maybe just a little convenient for her to be here.

"It is, situation as far as we can tell is they have the rest of the team locked down inside in the main area of the factory, eight hostiles, all armed, last contact was unintentional from hostiles, about showing SHIELD just how serious they are." The look that crossed her face said everything, she wasn't impressed and she certainly wasn't threatened. "There's just me and Mikel here now, he's up top with the rifle." I added glancing up at the roof where he was.

"Well I think its about time we joined the party." The smirk on Romanoff's face was more playful this time, but you couldn't mistake the look in her eyes, she was going to take them down and take them down hard. 

"Mikel, third party is Agent Romanoff, we're going in together."

"Copy that." Came his reply.

With that the red head moved inside at a crouch signalling me to follow behind her, walking almost side ways like a crab we moved together, it was a better position to shoot from with less chance of missing or wasted seconds from having to aim. Within minutes we cleared the top floor, off Romanoff's look, I descended the stair case as quietly as possible, Romanoff moving off to the other side, heading down that way.

At the bottom of the stair case I found one man, luck would have it they weren't expecting an attack from outside; at least not yet. Lowering my gun to let it hang on its strap, pulling a stun stick from its thigh holder I jabbed it into the man's neck. As he fell a low whine escaping his throat, I gripped him beneath the arms and dragged him into the dark recess beneath the stair case.

I couldn't see Romanoff and I dared not break silence in case she was busy, but that illusion was broken as I heard a round of gun shots go off. Pulling my AR-15 back up and moving into the crab walk again I headed as fast as I could deeper into the factory.

Moving through a door into the open area on the ground floor, I caught a glimpse of my team before I had to move, as one of the hostiles caught sight of me and moved towards me. Letting out a burst of rounds I took him down before another man side swiped me knocking me sideways, moving with the blow I was back on my feet. A kick to the ribs had him hunch over, for me to disarm him and lash out with a blow to his temple.

Now in the main room I could see Romanoff moving through like a whirlwind, there was one man left on my side of the room as Romanoff dispatched the rest of them and he was moving to my team, raising his AK-47, he intended to shoot if not kill them and Rumlow was closest; a knot tightened in my stomach, a feeling I had never experienced before. Moving back into my crouch, I pulled free my Beretta 92, letting off three rounds I hit the hostile once in the chest, once in the shoulder before my third bullet found his head and he dropped to the floor.

Standing I moved forward surveying the room for movement. The last thing I needed was to have done all this to get shot in the back as I freed my team.

"Williams?" Romanoff called out as she moved back from a corridor she had gone down.

"Clear Agent Romanoff." I replied as I holstered my pistol and came up beside Rumlow. "Boss?" I asked as I bent and cut him free of his binds, the knot in my stomach dissipating suddenly.

"Williams? Where is Mikel?" He demanded as I moved down the line, freeing my team mates.

"I told him to stay outside, watch our backs from the building next door." I watched as his jaw bunched, annoyance flicker across his face, before he turned away and moved to Romanoff.

"Nice going Williams." Rollins noted, a small smile in place as he nodded his head.

"Well someone had to save your ass." I smiled back at him, he patted my shoulder as he passed and went to collect the weapons they had been relieved of. Radioing Mikel I alerted him to what had happened.

"You did good Williams." Rumlow commented as he moved back towards. "Could have messed it up, but you didn't. But what I don't get is why Mikel is out there and you are in here."

"I told you, I decided he should stay outside while I came in, Agent Romanoff then joined me and we infiltrated together. I argued with him that I could move quieter than him through the building." Rumlow didn't like my explanation, that was clear to see, but as long as Mikel corroborated my statement there wouldn't be any problems, though I wasn't sure how Rumlow would take the small white lie.


End file.
